Song One Shots!
by amichele
Summary: Review with thew form filled out (it's in the first chap) and I'll write a one shot for it!
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna make a fanfiction where reviewers ask what song the want and I'll write a one shot for it! Just post this short form in the reviews and I'll write the story soon!

-Form-

Song:

Pairing:

Review please!

XO,

amichele


	2. Little Things by One Direction BRASE

LoveShipper, here you go! Hope you like it!

* * *

•Chase's POV•

I sit on the couch, next to Bree. "What'cha doin'?" I ask. "Watching a chick flick. Bree says. "Eww." I say. "Well then don't watch it." "But I'll do anything to be with you, so chick flick it is." I say. Bree holds my hand and snuggles next to me. It's been about a month since we've been secretly dating.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_  
_I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me. _

"You're so sweet. I'm glad to call you my boyfriend, even if it's a secret relationship." Bree says. "And I'm glad to call you my girlfriend, even if it's a secret relationship." I say, smiling. Bree smiles back, but it fades soon.

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly._

"What's wrong?" I ask, my smile fading too. "I don't want my little Breezy upset." I add. "I just don't like that we have to stay hidden." Bree says. "Me neither, but if we tell, Davenport might send one of us away." I say. Bree snuggles closer to me. I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things._

Bree kisses me and I kiss back. "What do you two think you're doing?!" Davenport yells. We must not have heard his footsteps. "Uh... rehearsing for a play..." Bree says, pulling away from our kiss. "Bree, to the lab! Chase, stay here!" Davenport yells. Bree looks to me and goes to the lab. "What were you thinking?" He yells. "I love her Mr. Davenport!" "You are in so much trouble!" He yells. I cringe and walk to the lab. "Chase, get back here! You are forbidden to be anywhere near Bree!" Davenport yells. I pay no attention. Bree sees me and her eyes light up.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

"Hi Bree." I say. "What did he say?" Bree asks. "I'm in so much and forbidden to see you." I say. The glow in her eyes falls. "Oh." She says, dissapointed. "It's okay Bree." I tell her. She smiles. "If you say it is, then it is. I trust you." Bree says.

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But  
You're perfect to me_

Davenport comes down. "Chase, I'm relocating you to Facility X, Alaska." He tells me. My whole world seems to crash. Bree looks the same way. "You can't do that! We're a team! Me, Bree, and Adam!" I say. "Not anymore. Go pack. And you, young lady, are grounded for two months! You guys can't date, you were raised as siblings!" He yells at us. "Ground me until I'm twenty, just let me stay with Chase." Bree begs. "No. Chase, pack." Davenport tells me. I fight back Spike and go to the room where our tubes are managed so I can get my clothes. Bree follows.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all your little things_.

"Chase, this can still work. We care enough to have a long-distance relationship." Bree says. "He would never let that happen." I say, getting all my clothes. Bree takes a sweatshirt from hers. "Take this. Something to remember me by. Sorry if it's small on you, I'm not the skinniest." She says, handing it to me. "Don't say that about yourself. You are ten times skinner than the girls at our school, and even if you weren't, you'd still be way prettier than then." I tell her, taking the sweatshirt and hanging her one of mine.

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

I put my clothes in a bag and we walk upstairs. Davenport, Adam, Leo, and Tasha are all waiting for us. "Chase, I'm gonna miss you." Adam says. "Yeah dude, me too." Leo says. "Well the helicopter's waiting, so get going Chase." Davenport says. Bree gives me a goodbye kiss. I kiss back. "I'll never forget you, Chase." Bree says. "One day we'll be together again." I tell her. "Chase, leave." Davenport says. I walk out the door and turn around to take one last glance at my family. I look to Bree and manage a sad smile. Bree gives me back one and Davenport shuts the door in my face. I board the helicopter, thinking about Bree and her perfectness.

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you (all these little things)  
_  
I put her sweatshirt on, getting it out of my bag. I watch the house as it gets smaller and smaller until it's gone. "We'll be together again, Bree." I promise. "What was that you said?" The pilot asks. "Nothing." I say. "Was it about the girl bionics that you were sent to us because of?" The pilot asks. "Yeah. And it wasn't because of her. It was because we fell in love and Davenport can't take that." I say. The pilot sighs. "We may need to erase your memory to get any training done..." He says. "You can't erase my love for Bree. We're soulmates." I say. "We may need to." He says. "You can't erase love." I say. The pilot shakes his head at me.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

I feel my phone buzz and look at the text. **_I love you Chasey._** It says. **_I love you too_** **_Breezy._** I text back.

* * *

Ta-da! Hope all my readers liked it!

XO,

amichele


End file.
